A Day in the Life of Seamus Finnegan
by angelriseng85
Summary: I'm not a Pureblooded wizard. Maybe I shouldn't've said that. I can just picture all the snobby Purebloods running away now..." Enter Seamus Finnegan, the Irish cutie that just needs a little bit of lovin'. One-shot.


**_Commissioned by Herculeha_**

_I'm not a Pureblooded wizard._

_Maybe I shouldn't've said that. I can just picture all the snobby Purebloods running away now..._

_Anyway. Like I was saying._

_I'm not a Pureblooded wizard, me dad's a Muggle, and mum's a witch. I'm not perfect...but you probably could've guessed that. I remember the time when my eyebrows were singed off (it was an accident, I swear! I was only trying to turn water into rum, for Merlin's sake!)...but that's another story._

"Seamus, just shut up, all right? Someone might hear!"

"I'm not shutting up 'till you tell me why in Merlin's name you decided to forge my signature on a bunch of love notes to Parvati!" I yelled.

Dean shuffled his feet and stared at the crimson carpet of the Gryffindor boy's dorm. "Er...I was bored?"

Don't get me wrong, Parvati Patil is really good-looking. Probably the best-looking girl I've ever seen. I know, you're probably getting the impression that I fancy her.

I do.

But that doesn't give Dean (even though he's me best mate) permission to write her sappy little notes and say they were from me!

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Right. You just happened to be bored during Potions, wrote love letters to me crush, and landed me in detention with Snape--Dean, I'm waiting for a bloody apology!"

"Sorry..." Dean whispered.

"That's not good enough!" I exclaimed.

"Well, what d'you expect me to say, Seamus? I shouldn't've done it, I know, all right! I'm sorry! What would you have wanted me to do? Ask Parvati out for you?" the anger in Dean's voice rivaled mine.

My eyes nearly dropped out of my head. It was brilliant! I couldn't help but grin. "Yes! Ask her out for me, will you?"

Dean looked highly confused.

"Wait--did I hear you correctly? Did you just ask me to ask Parvati out for you?"

I nodded, still grinning.

My happiness proved to be infectious. Dean grinned back. We can never stay mad at each other for long, which is good, since we argue a lot. "Alright, mate. It's your funeral."

Confused about that last bit? Let me clarify.

Parvati may be one of (I say one of, since her sister's pretty decent-looking, too. What am I saying? They're twins, after all...) the hottest girls to ever grace Hogwarts, but let's just say that she doesn't particularly like me.

Actually, I think that would be an understatement. To put it bluntly, she hates me. Yes, hate is a strong word, but it's the only one I can think of to sum up her feelings for me. And after the whole love-note fest, it would be optimistic to think that she would even acknowledge my presence.

That said, I think you understand my chances with her.

"Hey Parvati," Dean said easily, approaching the dark-haired Gryffindor after dinner that night.

"Sod off, Thomas." Parvati began talking immediately with her best friend, Lavender Brown.

Dean didn't give up. "You know Seamus, right? Well, he's sor--"

"So, Lav, what were you saying?" Parvati ignored him, talking to the other girl again.

Dean kneaded his temples, frustrated.

_It's not working!_ he mouthed at me from across the common room.

I groaned loudly.

Great. Just great.

_I'll do it_, I mouthed back.

Dean nodded.

I walked up to Parvati and Dean went a few feet away to watch.

"Hi, Parvati." I said quietly.

"I don't want to talk to you, Dean!" she said, turning. "Oh...sorry, Seamus."

Had Parvati Patil just apologized to me? Was I dreaming? I pinched myself.

Ouch.

Okay, maybe I wasn't dreaming...

"I just wanted to say sorry for all those notes you got in Potions today."

She smiled. "You don't have to. I thought they were sweet."

I blushed. "Really?"

"Really." She was blushing, too.

Lavender frowned, then stalked off to the girl's dorm, tired of being ignored. Parvati didn't seem to notice, and I didn't really notice, either.

_We continued talking late into the night, and Dean eventually left for the boys' dorm to get some sleep._

_Maybe Parvati Patil doesn't hate me. That's a nice thought. Maybe she even fancies me..._

_That's even better._


End file.
